Listen to your heart
by Persei
Summary: Kurama se ha casado con Yukina, pero antes, Hiei le ha dicho lo que siente, ¿qué habrá sido?. Luego de un momento de borrachera alguien aparece en la puerta, ¿quién será?. Dilo de nuevo y dime que fue real. Para ti Marita, con mucho cariño. R


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen**

**Warning: Este fic es yaoi (relación chico-chico) si te desagrada el tema no lo leas, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos además de que ni tengo dinero para pagar la indeminización TOT**

**Este fic está hecho bajo el punto de vista de Hiei, para ti Marita! hace tiempo que te lo prometí pero por uno y otro problema nunca pude terminarlo U�� ya sabes que esta pareja no me inspira mucho u.u demo espero te guste porque le puse el mayor esfuerzo que pude!**

**Listen to your Heart**

**By Akeru Fujimi**

Otra vez aquí, solo, él debe estar muy lejos de aquí… con ella… muchos días atrás él me lo dijo… estaba enamorado de mi hermana… yo?... tuve miedo de perderlo y le dije lo que sentía… le dije que lo quería conmigo, que no se podía casar con ella porque lo amaba… sí, me atreví a decirle que lo amaba

Él me miró entre confundido y desconcertado, parecería extraño pero estoy seguro de que ví algo más en su mirada… algo parecido a la alegría pero no me lo pudo tan siquiera expresar

Ayer se casaron y partieron de viaje y yo… ahogándome con alcohol en una cantina y ahora… lamentándome

Me veo y me doy cuenta de lo patético que puedo llegar a ser, por él fue por quién ayer me emborrache hasta el extremo de no saber nada más de nada ni de nadie… por él es por quién lloré sí, derramé lágrimas por segunda ocasión y no fue por mi hermana, fue por ese maldito bastardo que se largo dejándome con este vacío

Si bien es cierto que nada tengo que reclamarle, jamás le mostré la mínima señal de mi interés pero el tampoco lo hizo

Tenía que acabar así? Supongo que era la única manera en hacerme ver el daño que me ocasiona mi orgullo y arrogancia, pero esa es mi esencia y cambiarla? eso pasa ahora, me veo en la peor de las decepciones y en vez de levantarme y mostrarle que sólo hubiera sido un juego para mí estoy aquí, en el apartamento que compartíamos juntos sólo como amigos, todas sus cosas han desaparecido, no me extrañaría que no volviera

Me siento cansado y si a eso le sumó la decepción tengo como resultado un gran vacío por dentro al menos me queda el consuelo de que el sarcasmo siegue presente en mí

Bien, son las 2 de la madrugada, puedo salir y tomar al primero que vea o puedo quedarme aquí y seguir sintiéndome miserable, veamos Hiei qué decides?

- Quizás podamos decidirlo juntos – susurra una voz a mis espaldas

- Kurama? – pregunté incrédulo, todo un momento para fotografiar, tú ahí parado en la puerta viéndome con una mirada un tanto extraña, no podría describirla bien en estos momentos ya que te veo con una cara de idiota, me has dejado embelesado con tu figura – Qué haces aquí? – es la mejor pregunta que puedo dar a cuentas de que sigo hipnotizado

- He venido a… hablar – me dices mientras un sonrojo furioso te cubre las mejillas

- Ah sí? Y se puede saber qué es lo que tenemos que hablar? – preguntó levantándome para ir hacia donde estás tú, el efecto del alcohol que tomé comienza a tener efecto

- Hiei qué te pasa? – me preguntas alarmado, será por mi cercanía o porque has visto el efecto que tuviste sobre mí

- Qué me pasa? Buena pregunta, hagamos un recuento, hace dos días tú y mi hermana os reunieron para decirnos que se casarían al día siguiente, ayer te dije qué deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado y hoy vienes aquí para que "hablemos" – comienzo a decirte con la máxima frialdad que me es posible y al mismo tiempo me acerco en sobre manera a ti, cerrándote la salida

- Sé que todo esto con Yukina debimos habérselos dicho antes pero… - empiezas a dudar, por qué dudas?

- Pero qué? Si has venido a explicarme cómo fue que se dieron las cosas con ella pierdes el tiempo, después de todo ya no es de mi interés, ella es mi hermana y si es a ti a quién escogió me viene valiendo, lo de ayer sólo fue digamos un tipo de prueba no te lo tomes tan en serio además de todo si hubiera sido así sólo podría haber sido una pequeña diversión para mí – te digo con un tono burlesco, sarcástico y serio… me creerás?

- Ah sí? Con que sólo un juego y una prueba… entonces lo que te oí decir antes de entrar sólo fue una simple prueba y la forma en que me miras también es un juego? – me preguntas… enfadado? me estás desconcertando cada vez más

- Para tu información no me sentía miserable por tú causa sino por mi hermana y la forma en que te miro… que tiene de extraño? eres atractivo pero no para tomarte en serio – tu mirada… se ha puesto triste… maldita sea, por qué no de una buena vez cierro la boca y dejo de descargar mi frustración en tí?

- Por qué me hablas de esta manera? – te miró con sorna – Qué demonios fue lo que te hice para que te expresaras así de mí? Ayer me decías que no querías que me casara con Yukina porque me necesitabas y hoy me dices que… sólo hubiera sido una diversión de momento para ti qué demonios es lo que te pasa? Tienes acaso que desquitarte conmigo por mi rechazo? Tienes que decirme tantas cosas sólo para que tu maldito orgullo no se empañe más y tu arrogancia no desaparezca? Tienes acaso que……….. – has guardado silencio… culpa mía ha sido

Un impulso lo sé pero es de los mejores instintos que he seguido, con fuerza cerré la puerta y te arrinconé contra el sofá cayendo los dos juntos, yo sobre ti y estoy besándote como hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacerlo

Primero fue sólo un roce y ante tu silencio continúe mirándote luego me fije en tus labios… apetecibles sin duda alguna, vuelvo a posar mis labios sobre los tuyos y comienzo a tocar con mi lengua tu labio inferior pidiéndote permiso para entrar, dejas entreabrir tus labios un poco y yo me adentro explorando cada rincón de ti, tienes un sabor dulce… eres exquisito, tu aroma es a vainilla

Mientras continuaba explorando cada rincón de tu boca tú has comenzado a desabrocharme la camisa… veo que estás ansioso

Me separo un poco de ti, el aliento perdido lo amerita pero a cambio comienzo a besarte el cuello, sé en qué área eres más sensible y con deseo comienzo a mordisquear suavemente tu lóbulo derecho, tú comienzas a gemir

Después continúo chupando, succionando y mordiendo la piel blanca de tu cuello pero necesito probar más de ti, ya me has despojado de mi camisa y ahora yo me ocupo de la tuya pero por cada centímetro de piel tersa que descubro, la beso y la pruebo de tal manera que sepas que por ahora eres únicamente mío

Comienzo a bajar lentamente y al mismo tiempo comienzo a desabrocharte los pantalones que, en unos instantes, desaparecen de tu cuerpo dejándote sólo con una prenda, bajo lentamente a tu abdomen y comienzo a besar y acariciar con mi lengua ese punto que sé te hace sentir más vulnerable

- Ahhh…. – escucho tu gemir

Subo de nuevo para encontrarme con tus labios que me esperan ansiosos y esta vez eres tú quién me besa con pasión… con lujuria… con deseo, yo te correspondo y me aparto instantes después de ti, aún hay mucho que debo hacer, sonrío para mis adentros

Con una lentitud inimaginable comienzo a bajarte los bóxers y "sin querer" algunos de mis dedos acarician tu miembro haciendo que se endurezco más de lo que ya estaba, ahora si estás totalmente a mi merced

- Ahhhhh Hiei – gimes ahora mi nombre, quién iba a pensar esto no? pero las respuestas más tarde, ahora a lo mío

Comienzas a besarme con pasión, ansia y deseo, realmente provoco tanto en ti?

Lentamente vuelvo a bajar por tu bien formado abdomen hasta toparme con aquello que miro con satisfacción, tus ojos me expresan tus deseos y yo?... quién podría resistirse teniéndote así? Comienzo a bajar por tu miembro tomándolo en mi boca, succionando y lamiendo a la vez, tu cuerpo comienza a arquearse debajo mío y tus piernas han rozado mi hombría ocasionando un pequeño incidente

No le doy importancia y continúo pero puedo ver que estás a punto de venirte, la noche es joven Kurama… aún no es tiempo, con malicia rozo con la punta de la lengua tu miembro y tu te vuelves a arquear después fijas tu mirada esmeralda en la mía… me ves con reproche y en respuesta busco tus labios robándote un suspiro

En medio de este beso tus manos comienzan a bajar por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pantalones y con torpeza comienzas a desabrocharme el cinturón y luego los pantalones, te ayudo y en segundos estoy a iguales contigo

- Voltéate… - te susurró en medio de nuestro delirio tu haces lo más parecido a un asentimiento y con suavidad volteas tu cuerpo

Yo te tomo por detrás y comienzo a besar aquella área entre tu cuello y oído, tu comienzas a gemir bajito

- Estás seguro de lo que viene? – te preguntó sin descontinuar el camino de besos y mordidas en tu cuello, tú sólo gimes un sí bajito, mientras continúo besando y explorando cada área de tu cuello introduzco un dedo dentro tuyo

Tu comienzas a tensarte, debes sentirte incómodo

- Relájate… no quiero lastimarte – te digo en susurro al tiempo que beso tus labios

Al sentir que has dejado de tensarte introduzco un segundo y segundos después un tercero, tu cuerpo volvió a tensarse comienzas a gemir de dolor, realmente no quiero lastimarte y tengo la mejor idea para despejarte de aquello, busco tus labios y mientras te mantienes ocupado conmigo, me introduzco lentamente

- Relájate… - te susurro nuevamente

Una vez que estoy dentro tuyo completamente siento algo muy parecido al paraíso

En medio de aquello comienzo a moverme lentamente en ti pronto tus gemidos se convierten en jadeos desesperados que hacen que cada vez vaya más rápido pero aún así tomo tu hombría entre mis manos y hago que ambos vayamos al mismo ritmo

- Hiei….. – gimes entre jadeos

- Kurama…. – alcanzo a susurrar antes de que explote por dentro

Mi vista se ha nublado y no puedo pensar en nada más que lo que sentimos ahora, mi mente está en blanco

Segundos después me desplomo a lado tuyo, todo esto fue tan… fascinante?

Sí, esa sería mi mejor y más corta descripción

Salgo de dentro tuyo y tu volteas a verme con esa mirada esmeralda que sólo tú eres capaz de poseer

- Soy realmente un juego para ti? – me preguntas con esa carita de reproche de la que eres miserablemente poseedor (N/A: A poco no les encanta la carita de Kurama cuando ve a alguien intentando ver respuestas? a mi me fascina XD)

- Crees que es así? – te preguntó tapándonos a ambos con una tersa y ligera sábana

- Eso fue lo que me dijiste… quiero saber si es así – me preguntas bajando la mirada

- Qué sucedió? Deberías estar con Yukina, se suponía que ayer se habían casado – te pregunto, lo que me contestes decidirá mi respuesta

- Ella me ha dicho que estaba bien si venía a ver cómo estabas, el día en que me buscaste para decirme que no me casara ella estaba ahí y te escuchó… Dijo que si ninguno de los 2 íbamos a ser felices, que ella no sería el motivo – Yukina te ha dicho eso? Mi hermana… siempre viendo por el bien de los demás – Respóndeme lo que te pregunte – Insistes de nuevo

- No… no eres sólo un juego – alzas la mirada, desconcertado – Eres con quien deseo estar de ahora en adelante, con quién deseo compartir lo que me suceda, lo que pase por mi mente, con quien compartirlo todo, eres el juego que perdí al quererte de esta manera

- Es realmente así? – me preguntas y yo asiento con la cabeza – Por cuánto tiempo? – me has dejado descolocado… es que acaso no confías en mí?

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir – te respondo

- Será así por siempre o sólo por ahora? Sólo por deber es que haces esto o realmente lo sientes – Qué te sucede? Por qué dices todo aquello

- Lee mis ojos y di lo que ves – te pregunto con la mejor de las sinceridades que soy capaz de poseer – Acaso mis ojos te dicen que sólo eres diversión del momento? Ves o sólo quieres creer eso? – ahora soy yo quién te deja descolocado

- Yo… Hiei esto es extraño, eras mi amigo y de pronto pasas a ser no sólo mi amante, también de quien me he enamorado – me has dicho lo que creo que oí? o es sólo mi imaginación que me quiere hacer pasar una mala jugada

- Me amas? – te pregunto, necesito oírlo una vez más

- Si, no es suficiente lo anterior para que te des cuenta? – por qué quieres llorar? sea como sea no quiero que llores y menos en mi presencia

- Mientras esto sea así, jamás me cansaré de ti entiendes? Pero si lloras y los ojos se te hinchan entonces si te desconozco – comienzas a reír, te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta la manera en que sonríes?

Creo que no pero hay tiempo… tiempo para todo

- Sabes algo? – me preguntas acurrucándote en mi pecho

- Qué? – te preguntó hundiendo mi rostro en tu cabello rojizo como tu corazón

- Algo muy dentro me dijo que debía venir a buscarte aquí – te miro con ternura

- Algo me dijo a mí que no debía irme… - finalizo mientras que ambos caemos en un sueño profundo

La noche continúo arriba de nosotros, las estrellas iluminaron la ciudad en un mundo magnífico de sombras y chispas de luz salidas de los rayos de la luna

Si no hubiera escuchado aquello en mi corazón… no habría estado contigo

_**Llamados desesperados, juntos en silencio**_

_**Palabras entre tú, yo y aquel al que llamamos sentimiento**_

_**Tiempo que pasa mientras tú y yo sin decir nada estamos**_

_**Valores y principios que se basan en una sensación**_

_**Siglos que nos ven pasar y almas que nos dejan ir**_

_**Libertades en las que sólo tú y yo estamos**_

_**Me miras, te miro, debilidades llamadas emociones**_

_**Fortaleza, debilidad, unidas por la sensación de enamoramiento**_

_**Solos tú y yo de aquí y en adelante**_

**FIN**

Juro que no sabía que era capaz de escribir tal lemon OO, apenas es el segundo lemon yaoi que hago y obviamente no salió muy bien pero para mis "dotes" de escritora esto fue demasiado XD, Marita espero te haya gustado el fic que desde hace tiempo me pediste y aquí te lo traigo, esperaré tu review y el de ustedes acerca de esta extraña mezcla de fic y antes de que se me olvide el fragmento del final es de mi pobre inspiración XD, gracias a todos de antemano, espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!


End file.
